the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Marty and Otis: Into the Village/Credits
Full credits for Marty and Otis: Into the Village (2019). Logos Opening Closing Directed by Raja Gosnell Produced by Steven T. Seagle David Heyman Duncan Rouleau Screenplay by Sora Hernandez Johnny Manziel Karey Kirkpatrick Story by Kimberly Lawrence Starring Steven Yeun Channing Tatum Johnny Depp Taraji P. Henson with John Cena Steve Carell and Ty Burrell Music by Joshua MacKarvo Edited by Matthew Wood Cinematography Sora Cheng Production Designer Bill Boes Costume Designer Rita Ryack Additional Costume Designer Penny Rose Executive Music Producer John Hwang Executive Producers Duncan Rouleau Steven T. Seagle Steven Gizicki Rich Moore Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom GoGo Productions Senior Executive Marcia Lopez Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Gary A. Rizzo Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Randy Thom Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Casting by Ruth Lambert, CSA Crawl Production Supervisor Zack Snyder Cast TBA Crew Second Unit Set Designers David Clarke Special Effects Technicians New York Unit Birds and Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Production Additional Production Support Production Assistants GoGo Productions Walt Disney Studios Visualization Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Visualization Artists Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists Digital Artists Location Artist ONDREJ KUBICEK Production Coordinators Production Assistants Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Special Visual Effects by Method Studios Production Coordinators Department Heads Production Accountants NICHOLAS HO • JARRAD PENLEY Leads FAZIL AHMED • MAURICIO AMEZCUA • MARK BORTOLOTTO • ANDREW CHANG • STEPHEN CLEE • COLIN EBBESON • NIALL FLINN • DAVE LADNER • ROSS MCCABE • ADAM MURATOFF • TANANUCH PHOSRI • TIM RILEY • PHILIP ROSADO • NORBERT RUF • RASOUL SHAFEAZADEH • DREW SHIELDS • SACHIN S. SURYAWANSHI • ADAM ZANOTTO Animators IAN BLUM ALAN CAMILO ADAM CHAPUT • TOMMY CHENG • CYNTHIA COLLINS • ROMAIN DIGONNET • FATIH DOGAN • MAREE FLETCHER • BO-YON HWANG • SEUNG-HOO IHM • KIM KOK CHIAN • SACHIN MATHEW • BERANGER MAURICE • BLAIR MCNAUGHTON • NELSON MIRANDA • MICHAEL A. MULOCK • TAYLOR POTTS • MOHAMMAD SADEH • JACOB SORENSEN • KEITH TURNER Model and Texture Artists CALEB ASHMORE • DIANE CHARLERY • ERIC COWAN • HARLAN GALER • PATRICK KILCHER • LEONARDO KRAJDEN • ERNESTO MARRERO • SHINYA ONDA • KRISTINE ROMASANTA • NIKLAS ROTH • ROBERT SMITH • JAMES HWAJONG SONG • ALEX TANG • ALEXEY VASILYEV • MIKE YIP Rigging Artists EHSAN HASSANI MOGHADDAM • TRACY IRWIN • DONG KUN KIM • LOIC LE GOFF • VINCENT PIERRE • MATHIEU TOUACHE Lighting Artists KAMAL BHARDWAJ • SEAN DSOUZA • JOE DAVID GAFFNEY • YONATHAN GALVAN PONCE DE LEON • RYAN D. HANSFORD • SARAH HIGGS • GRIGORI JILIBA • MI JUNG KIM • CHRISTIAN KRAGH • SANGHUN KWON • KEN K. LEE • BOON HIU LOW • RAJIV PARMAR • DAN RANKIN • YURI SERIZAWA • DANIEL TAPIA • PORNTHEP WONGKITIGUMJORN FX Artists OWANS BAZILE • IGOR CHURAKOV • DAVID CUNNINGHAM • DOBRIL DOBREV CARL JACKSON CHUNG • KEI LI • CHAITANYA MEDITHI • HARSH MISTRI • MASAKAZU MURAKAMI • HECTOR ORTIZ-MENA • CHRISTIAN SAENZ • ALDO SCARELLA • PIOTR SKIEJKA • SUDHANSHU SRIVASTAVA • JEFF WOLVERTON • REN-WEI YANG Crowds KUNAL NITIN DESHPANDE • SALAUDDIN KAZI • NUPUR SEHGAL SORYA • SEAN SEREI Environment Artists ALEJANDRO CORRAL • JADRIEN COUSENS • ASHISH DANI • ALEJANDRO “SENSEI” HERNANDEZ • LIANE XUELIAN LI • SHAWN LIANG • MJ SERMIENTO • ASUHA YASUDA Matchmove and Layout Artists JARYL CABAL • MIGUEL CHAN • MATTHEW CROWE • LANIE DEARING • BO-YON HWANG • DAYNA KELLY • MELANIE MACK • DANIEL MOORE • DANIEL MASON • REIKA NIXON • ROBERT WONG • NARA YOUN Technical Animators JESUS GUIJARRO PIÑAL • DANIEL JARDIN • ERVIN KASZAP • KEVIN LECOCQ • DARREN LITTLE • APARNA MEPANI • MAYUR SAMAT • JAGJEET SINGH Compositors DANIEL BARTHA • JORDAN BENWICK • ROMAN BETANZOS • MARK BRAITHWAITE • YURI CARRARA • PACO CASTILLO • MIN HYUN CHA • RUTH DEANE • MARK DERKSEN • SPENCER DINNEY • KADE ECKSTEIN • VLADISLAV ERMAKOV • VIVEK GAUR • DONGHOON HAN • ANASTAZJA KAROLEWSKA • KARTHIK KESIRAJU • ALVIN KEUNG • HE JIN KIM • YONGMIN KIM • IVAN KOKOV • PHILIP LUECKE • CALVIN NIMMO • DANIELLE NORGATE • MIGUEL PONCE • KEITH RICHARDSON • JESSE RUSSELL • RAPHAEL SANTOS • JAMIE TILSTON • IYI TUBI • HIROKO WATANABE • EVAN WEN • EDISON YU Roto and Paint Artists JYOTI ARORA • IAN HEATHCOCK • SO MYOUNG KIN • GILES LONGMAN • ARTHUR LU • ALARICH M Technology Support, Pipeline, TDs, IO and Render Support BART ADRIAN • SCOTT A. ALLEN • LUCAS BRINKMAN • TIAGO CARIBE • MITCHELL DEEMING JOE DEMICHELIS • ROBIN HO • MARC HORSFIELD • GABOR HOVANYI • FERIT TANKUT KALAYCIOGLU • ANIRUDH IYENGAR • DYLAN LUNDQUIST • NOÉ MARILES • JAMES PARK • JAMIE PROVIDO • MARIO ROKICKI • ASHWIN SAREEN • ANGELIKA SCHWEITZER • JASON SCOTT • MONICA STEEDEN • ZHUOTAO ZHANG Human Resources, Recruitment, Artist Managers and Studio Operations SHAWN ANNETS • ALAN CHUCK • MILLIE COX • KAJSA GUSTAVSON • JAMIL LALANI • CASSANDRA NELSON • ARMANDO ORTIZ • NATHAN PARADE DE LA FERAUDE • BETHANY D. PHILLIPS • PAUL PATRICK QUINN • JUTHIKA RAJWADE • JESSICA REDLICK • HILARY WALTON Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios VFX Artists Visual Effects by Pixomondo Compositors Visual Effects by The Being Good Team Animators Mike Feil ● Dagmara Ziemianska ● Martyna Marek ● Ryan Sequeira ● Agustin Ross ● Kelly Vawter ● Aaron McGriff ● Beorn Leonard ● Gyuhyun Kim ● Pooja Krishnan ● Victor Candela Marin ● Moise Essame ● Benoit Gautier ● Sergey Berengard ● Jose Carlos Poeiras ● Ben Sanders ● Gregory Naud ● Guillermo Molina ● Dan Carey ● Troels Brusen ● Luis Trebino ● Amit Raut ● Vahram Altunyan Simulation Artists David DeJuan ● Jean Fidele Ira ● Mandy Li ● Edelweiss Lorenzo ● Juan Manchado ● Karl Richter ● Indranil Nandy ● Raquel Peces ● Alexia Moreno ● Simon Legrand ● Pratik Virash ● Brian Crawford ● Garrett Blasi ● Tirumalai Shanmugam ● Monika Sawyer ● Walter Leon ● Rodolphe Hoareau ● Alissa Paiva ● Fatima Davite Aguiar Pipeline Artists Juan Moreno ● Tomas Poveda ● Nikita McKinder ● Mandy Li ● David DeJuan Effects Caglar Comez ● Brent Forrest ● Emilio Ferrari ● Paulo Cesar Duarte Rigging Artists Juan Diego Lugo ● Daniel Arata ● Ke Rong ● Sergey Berengard ● Stephen Putro ● Tomas Poveda Modelers Jean-Pascal Berthiaume ● Julien Kaspar ● Jacob Van Valkenburg ● Jane Wang ● Paul Armstrong ● Charlotte Cuvelier Lighting Artists Edouard Sisternas ● Alejandro Benitez ● Simon Bluethenkranz ● David Brancato ● Benjamin Venancie ● Alex Mateo ● Mohammed Hamid ● Jose Manuel Garcia ● Fabien Collet ● Miguel Soudjay Compositors Simon Bluethenkranz ● Estelle Marty ● Hans Castro ● Javier Nieto Moncó ● Emilio Ferrari Marketing Astrid Brett ● Stella Chisholm Visual Effects by Taiko Studios Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Additional Visual Effects by Ilion Animation Studios Additional Visual Effects by Movie Land Digital Production Services Additional Visual Effects by Toon City Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists 3D Conversion by Legend3D Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Post Production Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Additional Sound Design Dailies by PINEWOOD DIGITAL VFX Pulls by PINEWOOD DIGITAL LOLLY SYSTEM Dailies by TECHNICOLOR Digital Dailies by NEXTLAB, A DIVISION OF FOTOKEM Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Supporting Artists Casting Digital Intermediate, Digital Color Grading and Mastering by EFILM Music Songs TBA Soundtrack Available on Hollywood Records Special Thanks Duncan Rouleau Steven T. Seagle Rich Moore Don Hall Chris Williams Marcia Gwendolyn Jones James Prola Katherine Sarafian Steven Yeun Lee Unkrich Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Tom McGrath Phil Lord Larry Lawrence Ted Sandy Cohn Christopher Miller Andrew Stanton Clark Spencer Kevin McIntosh Digital Asset Management provided by 5TH KIND Imaging Supported by CHRISTIE Cameras provided by ARRI RENTAL Cameras and Lenses provided by PANAVISION Specialty Camera Equipment by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. With the Participation of the Provinces of British Columbia Productions Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Filmed at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS – Culver City, California Prints by FOTOKEM Shot on KODAK FILM © 2019 GoGo Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, GoGo Productions, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits